


of sword and sky

by kiragnia



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, KenSora, M/M, Oblivious Sora, Pining Kensuke, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn but not really?, basically kensora childhood friends au nobody asks for, its basically kensora childhood friends AU, yes it is another kensora fic from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragnia/pseuds/kiragnia
Summary: Mamoru watched as they hugged and smiled to each other, "Your friend, Ken-kun?" He asked.Ken nodded, "Yes! He's Oohara Sora, my childhood friend I told you about."Ryouta looked at Sora from top to bottom before he snickered, "You meant the guy you have a crush o –""RYOU!" Ken yelled, face red."Nn? What was that?" Sora asked, tilting his head."Nothing, nothing." Mamoru smiled wistfully.or alternatively; ken and sora, except they're childhood friends, and ken has been pining for sora since middle schoolor yet alternatively; can i get an applause from around the room for writing yet another fic for a private raft? it's not even a ship





	of sword and sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gents, I am back with KenSora fanfic because I'm so thirsty and I'm probably the only shipper in this private raft who takes the ship/raft seriously.

The thing is, he never really expected to end up being one of Oohara Sora's closest friends. Although, at this point, it's already a given and completely normal thing for them to stick together. 

.

Sora's parents are deeply involved in music industries. They happened to brought Sora one day when they work (allegedly, because Sora would sulk otherwise because "Papi, you didn't come to my play at the kindergarten last week!") when they stumbled upon Ken on his acting job.

At the time, Ken wasn't all that close with the two adults, but they had to work together because Oohara-san (both of them) were the composers of the series he's in. And they specifically came to discuss about his role's character image theme. Which required them to talk with him, the director, producer, writer, and few more people involved. But, as expected, it quickly became more of adult talk and soon, his boredom overshadowed his tenseness. He wistfully played with the paper on his hand, absently listening to the adults chatter about how the piano would be better coming right after the flute or before that. 

There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to immediately be face to face with a curious face of Oohara-san's son. His name was Sora, wasn't it? 

"Hi! I'm Sora!" He gleefully introduced himself, despite his parents already done the deed earlier. 

"I'm Ken." He couldn't help but to smile back. Ken had always liked talking to people and having new friends. Sora seemed like someone he could get along with easily. 

"You're playing as Akio-kun, right?" Sora asked before grinning, "He's my favorite character!"

Ken felt his cheeks getting warmer at the indirect praise, "Thank you." He mumbled. 

Sora watched as his parents still debating over where to fade in the violin, he then sighed, "This is going to go for at least an hour, knowing them," he then smiled, "how about we go play somewhere for now?"

"I mean, sure... But is it alright?" Ken asked, worried if Sora's parents wouldn't let him wander around carelessly. 

"Sure it is! After all if anything happens, there are two of us together!" Sora grinned, offering his hand. 

As Ken took his hand, he wondered if that's a start of something new, or just a random fleeting event that later would fade away in the business of his career as a child actor. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

They went to the same elementary school because he and Sora kept in touch after their meeting. Granted, it's a rather exclusive school, but nothing too fancy since it's a public school. 

He and Sora were practically holding hands the entire first day of school because they both were nervous and excited. Luckily, they're placed in the same class. Everyone in class even understood that they're close friends. 

"Sora,"

Both of them turned around to face a third-grader standing in the hallway, head poking in to the window just by Sora's seat. He's tall, his hair dark and so were his eyes. His body gesture implied that he knew of Sora. 

"Soushi!" Sora grinned, "You didn't tell me you're coming!"

"I didn't know your class." The older kid, Soushi, replied flatly. His gaze dropped on Ken, watching him. "Your new friend?"

"Come on, Soushi! He's Ken, the one I'm talking about!" Sora pouted. 

Ah, Ken thought to himself, this must be Kagurazaka Soushi, Sora's neighbor and close friend. Sora talked a lot about Soushi to him, that Soushi was practically his big brother. Ken put on his best smile despite it was tainted by his shyness over meeting someone new, "Hi, I'm Yaegashi Kensuke. Sora talked a lot about you." 

Soushi raised a brow, before shrugging. "Kagurazaka Soushi. He might be a dumbo, but he's a nice guy. Take care of him." He actually snickered when Sora voiced his protest and went to flick Sora's forehead before he went back. 

Sora rubbed his forehead, "What was that about!?" 

Ken chuckled, but he's still brushing his fingers on Sora's reddening forehead gently, "He's a nice guy." He rubbed Sora's forehead lightly, "Does it hurt?"

Sora blinked, "Not so much now." He answered, which then was followed by his grin, "I'm glad you like him! He also likes you. Soushi is a smart kid, so if he trusts you, then it means a lot!"

"Yes, and now I'm stuck with being a friend with an airhead like you." Ken grinned. 

"What was that!?"

"Airhead. Sora. Get it?" Ken winked. 

"Ugh, you're terrible." Sora groaned. 

"And you're cute." There was no reservation in that; it came naturally out of his mouth. Sora didn't bat an eyelash, he straight up smiled brightly and nodded, as if in agreement. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Right now, he wanted to jump into the river and possibly contemplating a ritual to cleanse his soul of his sins. 

They had a fight. A big fight. Their first one, in fact. 

Sora had just started working on composing music, something they both discovered to be one of his many talents. And that was great, it really was. Ken even kept showering him praises for the short snippets of verses and choruses he composed so far. 

But it had gotten sour pretty fast when, one day, Ken had off-handedly commenting that Sora was more focused on writing songs lately than hanging out with him. To his credit, it was just a passing remark, not one needing to be answered. Especially not the one worth to became an argument. 

Sora stopped in his track, frown formed on the usually cheerful face. "What? No. I hang out with you as much as usual." He said. 

Ken scoffed, "Really? I wouldn't have had guessed, what's with the music sheets plastered to your face." He had meant it to be a teasing, but his voice somehow betrayed that. 

"Ken, didn't you say you're going to support me in composing songs? Why are you complaining now?" Sora asked, visibly upset. 

"I did, and I still support you. But maybe, you can look up and realize you're spending more time to look for inspiration and write songs more than we play together!"

"It's not my fault that inspiration just come and go! I hang out with you plenty enough! Why are you so angry that I'm writing songs?"

"I'm not angry that you write songs! It's just–"

"Then let me write songs! You're not my gold fish pet!"

Ken paused. He exhaled shakily, trying to control his anger. In truth, he didn't even know why he lashed out. He could just make more promises to hang out more in the first place, rather than to argue over it. 

"I'm your friend." Ken spoke, softly, but there's an unshakable emotion there. Anger? Disappointment, perhaps. 

"Friends wouldn't be jealous of music scheets." Sora said, voice trembling, before he ran away. 

The implication in his words were clear; if we're friends then you would support me than getting angry because I spend less time with you. But Ken chose to focus on a different thing. 

Jealous? He was jealous? Of music sheets? Was that why he lashed out? Was that why he feel upset that Sora wasn't with him? Was that why he felt so miserable right now, regretting his fight with his closest friend? Because he was jealous?

That shouldn't had made sense, he didn't need to be jealous. Sora was his best friend, and he was Sora's best friend. Except, it somehow made sense. He agreed, innerly, that he was jealous. For some reasons unknown, he felt upset that Sora preferred to focus on something that was not him. 

Ken put some more thought. It was then when he realized it; his feelings. 

He felt more miserable. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"I'm sorry."

Sora bit his bottom lip. He wanted to stay angry at Ken, but he couldn't. Not when Ken had a pained face like that, or when his head was so low he could only see the top of his head than his face. Nor when he heard the strain in Ken's voice, strangled and quiet. 

No matter what, he couldn't stay angry at Ken. Not when he himself wanted to be by Ken's side at all times, despite their bicker. 

"I'm sorry too." Sora turned around, eyes blurry from tears already escaping the floodgate. 

Ken shakily looked up, "Really? Is it okay to be with you again?" He asked. 

Sora nodded, despite his tears, he found it hard not to smile. 

"Is it okay to listen to your songs again?"

He nodded again. 

Ken's lips trembled. He walked closer until he was right in front of Sora. Slowly, he lifted his hands so they touched Sora's face. It was intimate, more intimate than they usually had been. 

But it was enough risky step. 

He gently wiped Sora's tears. "I'm happy to see you again." He grinned weakly. 

Sora nodded, crying out of relief now more than anything. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Because of Ken's acting career and the contract with his agency, he had to go to an exclusive high school rather than a public school Sora had chosen to attend. This made it the first time they had been separated since their childhood. 

It was hard at first, because their schedule didn't quite match up. Thankfully, phones and texts could fix that problem. Only that, being close friends so long, they weren't used to texting. They were always in the same space together in the first place, so texts were unnecessary. 

For the first time in forever, Ken felt that he was distant from Sora. And he didn't like it. 

But he held on. It was enough with texts. They still could hang out during weekends. And it's not like Sora would replace him for a new friend he made at school. Sure, he had said he met new friends, and he had confirmed it with Soushi and Ren after. 

However, could you blame Ken for being selfish and wanting for Sora to not replace him with anyone? 

Ken exhaled, placing his phone away in the middle of typing. He was just about to text Sora that night, but had decided against it. He's being too clingy, too possessive. It's not like Sora was his...

Not like Sora was more than his best friend or anything. Of course Sora could make friends with anyone, and Ken would rather eat his own shoes than to forbid the brown haired teen make any friends. 

What's this huge amount of uneasiness? Just one month away from Sora and he's this insecure? Damn it. Damn his feelings. 

He didn't think twice, and before he realized it, his phone was on his hand, and on the screen it was shown an outgoing call. He... He had called Sora. Unconsciously. 

Panicking, he was about to hit the end call button –

"Huh? Ken? What's wrong?"

– but Sora's sleepy voice stopped him on his tracks. 

Ken cleared his throat, "No, I must have accidentally called you... It's not on purpose, I swear. Did I wake you up? Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I'm just surprised that you'd call..." Sora replied quietly. 

They stayed silent like that for while. 

"Uh. Sorry. For calling you suddenly." Ken started again, "It's just. We haven't met for a month and I guess I was just... Worried or something. I don't know." He mentally kicked himself for blabbering incomprehensible stuff. The last thing he want to do to Sora was to sprung out these tangled up feelings. 

Sora, however, giggled. It's that soft, breathy giggle that would always captivate Ken. "I get it. We should hang out next Saturday." Sora said. 

"How about Friday after school?" Ken paused, cursing his greediness. 

"Sure, no problem!" Sora replied cheerfully despite the sleepiness in his tone, "Truth is, I was afraid you would replace me with a new friend at school, but I guess I don't need to worry...."

"Sora..." Ken was taken aback by this surprise confession. Sora felt the same way? Sora felt the same way! He barely managed to keep himself calm. He took a breath. 

"Sora, this is sudden and maybe shocking, but I like you."

There was silence. Ken gripped his phone tighter. This could be the end of their friendship. The regret now sunk in each second passed without Sora giving him any reply. He was so scared that Sora was so disgusted by his confession that he didn't want to reply, but when he heard Sora's familiar soft snores, he couldn't help but to exhale and chuckle. 

"Good night, Sora." He whispered, gentle and full of affection, before ending the call. 

His chest felt a bit lighter. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Years passed. In-between their hang out dates (just a date between friends, Ken reminded himself), he was busy with his unit activities as a member of Growth. 

Coincidentally, Sora was also busy with his unit activities as the leader of SOARA. 

He mused to himself. How much of a coincidence that both him and Sora ended up forming a unit? He was mostly focused on idol unit, while Sora was in a full-fledged band. 

They always talked about their units, how practice had been going, and about their other members. They never actually went to one of the other's practice or anything. It's fine, though. Sora said he was still trying to perfect his songs, while Ken had confessed that he was still having a hard time during dance lesson. 

Back then, when Ken had been conflicted about his former agency, Sora had supported him and told him that, if he think it was the best course of action, leaving the agency wasn't the worst choice. Thanks to Sora's words, he took the step and honestly he didn't regret anything. Kouki and Ryouta were familiar faces, they had came from the same agency as him, and were also child actors. Mamoru, however, was quite a character. Sora was curious about Mamoru, because they both compose songs, but never had the time to actually met the man. 

"Don't cheat on me with Mamoru." Ken joked. 

Sora jutted his tongue, "I wouldn't if you don't cheat on me." 

Ken laughed, "Don't worry, honey, I would never cheat on you." He said, even though it was mostly sincere and genuine, but Sora wouldn't have to know that. "Then again, Mamoru is a married man to Kou, so I shouldn't worry too much."

Sora giggled, "Have faith in me, darling."

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

He wasn't expecting SOARA to be participating in the audition held by Tsukino Production that day. So of course, imagine his surprise when he heard the tell-tale voice of Sora once he was finished performing. He listened to SOARA's performance closely, mostly he was just listening to Sora skillfully playing guitar and singing.

Of course he had heard the song, or at least the short version of it. He had helped Sora writing his songs so far. But when performed like this.. It was so wonderful, so much Sora in the song he couldn't believe it was possible. 

"They're good.." Kouki noted, there's a small smile on his lips. 

"I agree, their performance is great." Ryouta, the most critical one, gave his approval. It made Ken proud, a little. After all, this was Sora's song. 

"Maybe we could catch them later and talk to them?" Mamoru suggested. 

"About that.." Ken felt his cheeks heating up, "Actually, I'm friends with the guitarist..."

"Oh, the one not singing?"

"No, no. That would be Mori. I mean, Arihara-san. The leader, I mean." Ken rubbed his nape, "Remember my childhood friend, Oohara Sora? It's him."

"No way! It's that Sora!?" Ryouta blinked, "The Sora you would always talk about non-stop? The same Sora who, according to you, has a voice so great and nice it makes your heart weak?"

"Ryou, not so loud!" Ken gave him a scandalized face. 

Ryouta only grinned devilishly, "Now that we know you actually know their leader... Why don't you meet us up?"

Ken swallowed his saliva. He glanced at Kouki and Mamoru, trying to get their help. But Kouki was as oblivious as ever, and Mamoru only gave him a sheepish smile and mouthed a sorry at him. 

"Alright... I will call him once he's finished to meet up.." He gave up.

"It's a pity we can't see their faces right now, huh." Kouki said, "Ken always refused to show us the photo of his friend.."

"Talk about being possessive." Ryouta smirked. 

"Ryou!"

"Both of you, stop that." Mamoru shook his head fondly. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

It was a while before SOARA finished their performance. Ken had immediately called Sora once the next participant was called. Sure enough, Sora had admitted that he was listening to Ken's performance just before himself and that Ken had done a great job. Ken didn't let that fill his head, albeit it still felt pretty damn good to hear Sora praised him. 

As promised, he told Sora about the request from the other three members to meet SOARA. Sora agreed to it happily, telling them to meet at the lobby downstairs. Apparently, SOARA had also wanting to meet Growth after hearing their performance. 

Ken had just reached the lobby with Kouki, Ryouta, and Mamoru when he saw Sora's huge grin. 

"Ken!"

"Sora!"

Mamoru watched as they hugged and smiled to each other, "Your friend, Ken-kun?" He asked.

Ken nodded, "Yes! He's Oohara Sora, my childhood friend I told you about."

Ryouta looked at Sora from top to bottom before he snickered, "You meant the guy you have a crush o –"

"RYOU!" Ken yelled, face red.

"Nn? What was that?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing, nothing." Mamoru smiled wistfully, "Ken-kun talked a lot about you. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Oh, are you the Mamoru Ken told me about? We should talk lots since we're both composers!" Sora beamed. 

"Sora, did you meet them?" A guy taller than Sora approached them from behind. Ken immediately recognized him. 

"Soushi-san!" He waved his hand. 

"Oh, Ken. You really are a member of Growth." Soushi smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to be here, but Sora wouldn't keep quiet when you were performing. 'This is Ken's voice!' 'Ken is here!' 'Ken's voice is so cool!' 'I want to see Ken performing!' he blabbered." 

"Soushi! Don't tell that to him!" Sora's face was scarlet red at the end of Soushi's shameless sentence. 

"Oh, what a coincidence.." Ryouta grinned. 

Ken gave him a glare, as if saying 'Don't you dare' at Ryouta. The white haired man ignored it. Ken would definitely start screeching once Ryouta opened his mouth to embarrass him if not for Sora's other members appearing. The conversation then was turned to introducing themselves and talking about units stuff. 

If Ken noticed the way that Sora stayed close to him, their shoulders touching, then he had pretended to ignore it. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Working as one of the new addition to Tsukino Production required them to live in a dorm. 

It meant that both Ken and Sora, after years since they last share the same table to eat lunch together during middle school, suddenly found themselves living so close to each other. Which was an ecstatic event for Sora, and an equally unexpected turn of event for Ken. 

At first it was awkward to allow Sora entered his room. He had used up every reasons possible to forbid Sora from coming close to his room (and the otherwise, from him coming close to Sora's room); starting from the classic 'my room is messy', up until the desperate ones such as 'Kou told me to not have visitor because Mamoru is writing a song and told us not to disturb him. In my room.'

Of course, he ran out of imaginary reasons, and with enough of Sora's persistence, he allowed Sora to take a step inside his room. 

That was few months ago. 

He had just finished recording his solo song for the X Lied series and entered his room only to found Sora curled up on his bed. Shaking his head, Ken placed his bag on the floor near the desk before sitting on the side of the bed, careful not to sit on Sora's limbs. 

With practiced ease, coming from years of living close to him, he touched Sora's shoulder, one of the most effective ways to wake him up. "Sora, wake up." He called, voice soft. 

Sora mumbled something incoherent before blinking his eyes open, immediately resting it on Ken. Ken smiled, "Waiting for me?" He couldn't help but to ask. 

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Sora immediately sat up, "I was about to show you a new song, but I guess I didn't know how long you were out."

"It's fine." Ken replied, "Awake enough to show me the new song?"

"Mmh." The guitarist hummed, "But before that, how was the recording? What kind of song did you sing? I can't believe they don't want us to listen to the sample before you record it." Sora frowned. 

"The same goes for yours too." Ken chuckled, "It went great. They praised me for singing the reff so nicely."

"The title is Planetaria, right? How did it go?"

Ken cleared his throat. He began singing the song from the start and just until the first reff finished. He didn't hold back from the surge of emotion he felt during the reff. His eyes transfixed on Sora's face. 

 

_♪ Lyra, I can see it, somewhere in the sky ♪_

 

Ken finished his song, still smiling. Sora watched him with wide eyes. 

"I like you. Go out with me?" 

Sora breathed. Blinked. In a second, his face turned red–so adorable, Ken couldn't get enough of it. Before he could lean in and claim those lips, however, Sora hugged him. 

"If you'll have me."

"I asked you, didn't I?" Ken laughed, returning the hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> People who had read my previous KenSora fic: ANOTHER REFERENCE TO KEN'S SOLO SONG?  
> Me: lmao yeah that song is legit his love song to sora pvp me bro
> 
> And I know, the ending is a bit rushed and open. But hey, that leaves a lot of options of how they would be after the big confession *winks*  
> Let me know if /slash/I had managed to recruit more crew on this private raft so it can be turned into a yacht instead/slash/ you enjoyed this fanfic! KenSora is still a small ship, but I hope more people get to enjoy it. And maybe we can make the kensora pairing tag be official in ao3 god i wish  
> Bon voyage!


End file.
